Dark Times Emerge
by BananaCakez
Summary: Seven years have passed since the defeat of BelialVamdemon. A new menace appears, threatening to destroy everything they hold most dear. The Crests have always been a source of light, what if they become the very reason for both worlds falling under despair?


_**Notes: **__Hello to the Digimon community of . I finally gained the guts to write out my first fanfiction. I hope to receive plenty of feedback (good or bad) in the fanfic. Help keep our fandom alive people! Oh and the Plotmon here is not Hikari's one._

_**Timeline: **__Seven years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon_

_**Pairings: **__Taichi x Koushirou, Yamato x Sora, Jou x Mimi, Takeru x Hikari, Daisuke x Ken, maybe eventual Wizarmon x Tailmon and Michael x Miyako._

_**Honorable mention: **__Thank you to NeoMiniTails for betareading this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Digimon_

**Prologue: A Warning**

Tirelessly, an old man watched from a distance as Digimon ran for their lives, only the fast and strong managing to escape, others hit by objects shaped like a circular disk, their color pitch black, and its name: dark disk.

Once it hit a Digimon, their eyes would glow red and they'd collapse, some even falling into unconsciousness. However, once they regained consciousness, they would retain no memory of who they once were before the dark disc had possessed them. They would become ruthless and even sometimes self-destruct, destroying their own bodies into pieces of data.

A white dog-like creature sat alongside the old man, watching the destruction that the Digimon Emperor had brought about.

"Gennai." The dog-like creature spoke in a soft, yet urgent manner. "This cannot go on any longer, we need help. The Chaos Generals are rising more and more every day, and they've begun to create the Anti-Crests." It paused as it began to shake, feeling unsure and unconfident in the future. "Will the real Crests be strong enough to defeat their darker counterparts?"

The old man, Gennai, drew in a long breath before turning to the creature.

"I know Plotmon," Gennai agreed keeping his eyes fixated on the smaller Digimon. "But it seems the Anti-Crests can block digivolution-at least, normal digivolution. It seems these Anti-Crests are far more powerful than we initially presumed."

With a perturbed frown on her face, Plotmon tried to fathom how something like the Anti-Crests could actually block digivolution.

"There must be something we can do, I mean, with the four Sovereigns imprisoned, we're the only ones who can do something!" Plotmon insisted. Even if things seemed impossible, one thing she had learned since she had begun working with Gennai was that as long as they believed in themselves and kept trying, something could be done.

Gennai smiled, the smaller Digimon's enthusiasm was one of her most admirable qualities.

"Plotmon, would you like to be of more assistance to this world?" The old man asked his ally.

At this, Plotmon felt confused at why Gennai would ask such a question. Hadn't she proved that she wanted only the best for this world? This was her home! Even if it could be cruel at times, she still had a personal attachment to this place. She would not stand for some power-hungry menaces coming and doing what they wished with it. It didn't matter the cost; she knew she had to find a way to stop them.

"Of course, I would give my very own life to protect this world." The dog-like Digimon replied without any hesitation. "Why, Gennai? Do you have a plan? How can I help you?"

Gennai did not respond, but looked down once more. His old, tired eyes saw nothing but desolation, and it made his own heart dreary, but he had seen terrible things many times before so he knew better than to lose hope. Simply turning around, he left the edge of the cliff and started back to the vehicle he used to get there.

Walking to the side of the large machine, it almost appeared like what humans would call a spacecraft or maybe a UFO, round with controls that allowed it to fly at high speeds, the old man beckoned for the digimon to get in with him. Once inside, he went immediately to the controls and started typing in codes at rapid speed.

"I want you to be a guide to the Chosen Children," Gennai told the smaller digimon in a soft voice. "As you know, the digimon have been divided up into eleven sectors. There are eleven zones, and this is a much different digital world than the one they saved. Even Oikawa's spirit has seperated into all eleven of these sectors."

"You want me to work with humans?" Plotmon said, her expression incredulous.

It wasn't that she didn't like humans, but after dealing with her own human 'counterpart' three years ago, Noriko, she found it hard to trust them. Noriko looked at her as if she were something disgusting. The pup shuddered slightly as she recalled memories of how her 'partner' had treated her as if she were simply an insect.

"The Chosen Children are very different from her," Gennai said patiently. "You will have to attempt to put your faith in them. They'll need your guidance in what the digital world has become."

Plotmon sighed, trying not to let her disapproval seep into her tone.

"Are you sure they can handle this one, Gennai?" Plotmon asked cautiously. "I mean, this is something that'll test them beyond anything they've ever faced before. The owners of the Anti-Crests will attempt to break them and if they break..."

Gennai sighed, he knew this battle would be different for the Chosen Children, but none of the battles they had ever faced had been easy. They had almost lost to Piemon and Apokarimon but that never held them back, did it? Daisuke's team had gotten stuck in Illusions, giving BelialVamdemon a perfect opportunity to kill them all but they came out victorious that ordeal as well.

"They won't break," Gennai said confidently. "If cracks begin to appear, they'll find a way to make the piece whole again. But they'll need your help, Plotmon."

Plotmon hung her head, accepting defeat. If it meant protecting her world, she'd accept working with humans.

"Very well, where must I go first?" Plotmon finally asked.

"Hisoka and Fumio will attack the Real World," Gennai explained, turning back to the screen. "Fumio is needed as the Chaos Generals probably don't want someone logical on the job as they'll more than likely cause less destruction. Bearing the Anti-Crest of Stupidity, Fumio is the most likely to do this. Hisoka's presence alone is enough to spread darkness, being the bearer of the Anti-Crest of Despair. You will be needed to bring the chosen digimon to their partners."

Plotmon nodded, understanding completely what she had to do.

"I'll get right on it," Plotmon promised and Gennai placed a shield around her, one that would extend to the Chosen digimon to escort them safely to the real world.

* * *

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari Yagami cried out, exasperated, her best friend dragging the young girl off of school grounds on during free period. "What has you so excited? And why did you make me call Oniichan?"

It had been seven years since the defeat of BelialVamdemon and while the Chosen Children had grown up, moving on with their lives, their closeness had only increased in the last seven years.

"I...well..." Daisuke Motomiya, in his excitement and nervousness, had dragged his best female friend here, but now he didn't know how to explain what was on his mind. He opened his mouth to speak then shut it again. Luckily, he heard his senpai's loud voice interrupt as Taichi Yagami came over. "H-hi senpai..."

"Daisuke," Taichi said as he smiled at the younger boy, warmly greeting him before turning to Hikari. "Hikari, is everything alright? Why did you call?"

"Daisuke-kun wanted your advice on something," Hikari shrugged while explaining the situation to her brother, "He was about to tell me what it was when you came."

Embarrassed, Daisuke felt his cheeks heat up and he shifted his footing awkwardly as Taichi turned to him, curiously.

"Um well...I want to ask Ken to go out with me, maybe a bit before prom night," Daisuke admitted, keeping his gaze on the floor. "But I don't want to lose him as a friend either..."

Taichi was taken aback for a moment. He had always thought Daisuke and Ken were rather close but he hadn't thought that Daisuke might have feelings for him beyond friendship. He noticed how embarrassed the younger boy looked and walked over to him, placing a reassuring yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"Daisuke," Taichi said softly causing him to look up. "Go for it. Even if Ken doesn't feel the same way, your friendship won't change; I can guarantee that. Ken cares about you way too much to end your friendship over something like this. Things may be awkward if he doesn't see you like that, but hey, you gotta try, right?"

"Oniichan!" Hikari cried out at her brother's last tactless comment and slapped her forehead. Her brother really didn't think before he talked. She sent Daisuke an encouraging smile. "Oniichan may be tactless but he has a point. Besides, I'm sure he won't be appalled at the idea at all. I've seen how close the two of you are, so gather that courage and go tell him!"

Daisuke smiled, happier with the added encouragement from the Yagami siblings although he'd been really nervous. Okay so maybe he was still a little nervous but it was something, right?

"I hope you're right," Daisuke said before groaning. "I have the Digimental of Courage, what the heck is wrong with me?"

Taichi and Hikari both laughed at that.

"These things are a bit different compared to saving the world," Taichi said, grinning at his successor and brother-like friend. "But I'm sure things will go fine!" With that, he wrapped an arm around Daisuke pretending to give him an encouraging push. "Go get him, tiger!"

Daisuke turned red and Hikari was torn between being amused or rolling her eyes.

_Those two should've been brothers _Hikari thought to herself.

* * *

Daisuke had never felt so nervous in life, including the times when he had almost died. This shouldn't be so damn hard! They were best friends for god's sake, even if Ken didn't feel the same way, it didn't hurt to try, right? He shifted from one foot to another, waiting for Ken to come out of his school. Once he saw the indigo-haired boy coming out, he ran over.

"Hey Ken!" Daisuke exclaimed, startling the other teenage boy. Ken smiled, upon seeing Daisuke though he seemed slightly alarmed.

"Dai-chan, it's good to see you," Ken greeted him warmly and Daisuke returned the smile. "You came all the way here though? Isn't it quite far from your place?"

Daisuke felt himself getting nervous, and it showed in his face but forced down his worry. "I wanted to talk to you," Daisuke admitted. "I know I could have just come to your house but I wasn't sure how to bring it up, and I wouldn't want your parents kicking me out of the house and all." He was rambling and he knew it but he didn't know how to go ahead and ask what he wanted to ask.

Ken's smile was replaced by a frown. His best friend seemed a little nervous and was rambling to avoid what he really wanted to say.

"Dai-chan, you can tell me anything," Ken promised. "I mean, we're best friends and I'm sure it can't be as bad as you're thinking. Let's walk and talk."

Daisuke nodded, beginning to walk in stride with Ken. "Um, well I know we go to different schools and all but I was thinking if you're free before prom...you-could-go-on-a-date-with-me?" Daisuke said, rushing out the last part so quickly that if Ken understood it, it'd be a miracle.

Ken blinked at the sudden amount of words Daisuke had hurled at him in a rush. "I didn't catch that last part, Dai-chan," he said softly. "What did you say?"

Daisuke breathed out through his nose. This was ridiculous, wasn't he meant to have the Digimental of Courage? He could do this.

"I was wondering-if you'd go on a date...with me...before prom?" Daisuke said managing to say that at a slower pace. He felt his face turn red at saying that.

Ken was surprised at the very least. Heat rose up his cheeks and he found himself blushing. Did Daisuke have feelings for him? Beyond friendship level? He had never pondered on relationships much. He could tell this had been very hard for Daisuke to come out and say as he was now averting his gaze, his cheeks flushed. It wouldn't hurt to try it, but he was worried that it may strain their friendship if things didn't go well. He shared his worries with Daisuke who smiled.

"If it doesn't work, it doesn't," Daisuke said shrugging casually. "We'll still be best friends, Ken. I don't need a Digimental of Friendship to tell me that. So...is that a yes?"

Ken should have already known Daisuke's response to his concerns and he smiled at the other boy. He took his hand in his own.

"I guess it is," Ken said softly. "Thank you for asking me, Dai-chan. I haven't ever thought of this before but if there's anyone I would try this with, it's you."

Daisuke blushed slightly before beaming at his best friend happily. He knew Ken thought of him rather highly but it was nice to hear it once in awhile.

"Then I'll make it the most memorable day ever for you," Daisuke promised, his eyes sincere.


End file.
